Unrequited Love
by Reira26
Summary: Había perdido su propósito aquel día que su amor no fue correspondido y lo que se quedó con ella luego de aquello no fueron más que emociones destructivas que comían su alma en el más absoluto silencio. [AU/Model Eli-Actress Nozomi]


Escribir esto fue tan difícil que me causó dolores de cabeza; no me satisface del todo, pero funciona. Entre otras cosas, ¿Adivinen quién volvió, preciosuras? Pues sí, la niña de los dramones (?) **Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus grandiosos mensajes, de verdad, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mil gracias; ustedes no se imaginan cuánto me animaron.** Sé que me tomé un tiempito (que fue más corto de lo que pensé) pero no quería hacerles esperar por noticia mía. Así que escribí esto para así, no solo agradecerles, sino también decirles que no dejaré de escribir, aunque sí puede que lo haga con mucha menos frecuencia. _Para ti_ (el fic en donde comenté mi posible retiro) lo escribí en una semana mala, y si bien es cierto que llevo pensando dejar esto desde hace un tiempo, digamos que me di cuenta de que mientras siga amando Love Live! andaré por aquí, bien sea con una que otra historia o como un fantasmita que lee (más en inglés que en español, pero bueno).

Quiero decirles que me gustaría traer un par de historias más que tengo rondando, pero me parece que será complicado. Tengo un bloqueo terrible (esto lo escribí con lágrimas y sudor, literalmente, además de un diccionario porque se me olvidan las palabras) y la verdad ando con la vida complicada ahora que me mudaré a otro país; así que ahí tienen también las razones de la estupidez que dije en mi pasado one-shot. Also, si llego a desaparecer un tiempo ya saben porqué es.

Tengan en cuenta que han pasado ya varios años desde que Muse se separó. Debo este one-shot a un short-fic en inglés que leí hace ya rato, cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que me encantó y al más reciente álbum de Yuna, "Chapters", especialmente la canción "Unrequited love" que sirvió como inspiración para chantarle el final y título a esta historia. Si es posible, escuchen la canción (y el álbum) mientras leen esto.

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que comentaron en _Para ti_ , desde esos lectores que han estado apoyándome ya rato con reviews hasta a esos fantasmitas lindos que fueron valientes para dejarme un comentario. Espero continúen leyéndome.

* * *

 _ **Unrequited Love**_

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, sintiendo el cansancio de una larga sesión de fotos golpearla con fuerza. Subió la mano a su barbilla en una pose fluida que pronto fue captada por el fotógrafo, quien la animaba a darle un par de poses más con la misma seductora mirada; ella no creía estar haciendo más que mirar a la cámara con normalidad, pero suponía que el señor sabía de qué hablaba. _Tienes una mirada cautivadora._ El recuerdo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza trajo a sus oídos el rumor de aquella voz dulce que tanto amaba en su adolescencia. Pero todo eso podía irse al infierno, se decía, usando las mismas palabras que su manager, en el más duro esfuerzo por convencerse de que _sí debía irse al infierno_. Se inclinó un poco al frente, fijando sus ojos en el gran lente a un par de metros, y sonrió internamente en cuanto el buen hombre decidió que eran suficientes tomas. Agradeció con una ligera reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestidor que habían alquilado para su uso privado, colmándola de privilegios que a veces encontraba innecesarios.

En el camino se encontró a su mánager, como siempre hablando por teléfono con su normal postura irritada, el aparato entre la mejilla y el hombro, y una agenda a rebosar de garabatos en las manos, seguramente anotando los múltiples compromisos que cada semana atendía y que, cada vez, parecían aumentar proporcionalmente a su cansancio. Saludó a la pelirroja poniendo una mano en su hombro y siguió camino sin esperar una respuesta; igualmente no la iba a obtener. Lo primero que hizo al entrar en la inmensa habitación fue bajarse de los ridículamente altos tacones que la habían obligado a usar, tirándolos al sofá esperando nunca subirse a una cosa de esas nuevamente en su vida; además de ello no tenía mucho que quitarse: un vestido de baño que aun no sabía si era de una o dos piezas, completamente blanco que pronto descartó para buscar el sencillo traje que había usado en la mañana. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona se pondría un bañador con tacos de quince centímetros.

Cuando estuvo cambiada, esta vez usando ropa decente y zapatos de altura normal, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara de notable irritación de su manager y amiga. Sonrió de lado al notar que lo más llamativo de su rostro no eran sus preciosos ojos amatista sino las espantosas ojeras bajo ellos.

— ¿Cliente difícil? —preguntó sin mucho interés, tomando asiento frente al tocador, dispuesta a sacarse todo el maquillaje y recogerse el cabello en una alta coleta como lo había llevado la mitad de su vida.

— He tratado de convencerlo de que no eres una actriz, pero te quiere en su equipo a cualquier jodido costo —bufó e incluso zapateó como una niña caprichosa. Sentándose en el brazo del sofá abrió la agenda y la escaneó rápidamente, aunque conociéndola, podía estar segura de que se la sabía de memoria al menos hasta los próximos dos meses—. Así que nos quiere mañana a las ocho en el estudio.

— Ya veo —respondió con voz perdida. Pasó el pañuelo húmedo por su rostro, llevándose una buena cantidad de polvos y base.

— ¿En qué piensas, Eli? —dio un respingo en su silla. _Eres tan fácil de leer_ , solía burlarse, usando esa sonrisa que la atraía con la fuerza de un potente imán. Suponía que, por más que tratara de cambiar ello, jamás sería suficiente. Se talló los párpados para quitar el delineador negro.

— En el pasado —comentó con simpleza, volviendo a frotar su cara con cuidado.

Se creó ese silencio extraño que Eli sabía significaba que la mujer estaba tratando de calmarse para no sacar a relucir esa grandiosa habilidad de maldecir que poseía. Nunca es fácil dejar atrás lo que más se quiso en el mundo, y aunque se había obligado a hacerlo, había momentos en que sentía que aun quedaba algo, una pequeña cosa, para aferrarse y no permitir que todo ello desapareciera y se borrara de la historia, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Maki se sentía así también, lo sabía, pero en muchas ocasiones había demostrado más fortaleza. Se maldijo por su debilidad.

— Te recuerdo que todo eso ya acabó —dijo con ese ligero toque de enojo que la caracterizaba. Sonrió a su reflejo, reconociendo la verdad, pero no queriendo aceptarla.

— A veces quisiera que no.

Nunca fue el tipo de personas que se consideraría fuerte, más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía el gran defecto de no ser capaz de dejar ir aquello que la dañaba y con lo años esa deficiencia había hecho una mella tan grande en su alma que no había forma de arreglarla.

-д-

A su llegada al estudio los esperaba un hombre con algunas canas que las guio hasta el set nueve. Maki gruñó ante el número asignado y refunfuñó durante un par de minutos, quién sabe si molesta por tener que madrugar o por la mirada melancólica en los ojos de la modelo. En la puerta del amplio edificio cúbico las recibió el director de la película, un estrambótico personaje de ojos pequeños y bigote bien cuidado, quien agradeció el haber aceptado la oferta y expresó su más sincera admiración por la "belleza rubia". Eli sonrió con dificultad porque no quería estar allí.

Las guio por el lugar, presentándolas al equipo técnico que lucían especialmente emocionados por esta producción, compartiendo expectativas en voz animada que Eli no sabía si envidiar u odiar. Al parecer una gran actriz estaría también participando. Sin embargo, Maki no sabía nada más allá de que el pago por esta filmación era suficiente para comprarse tres departamentos en el centro de Tokio, y el director quería mantener el misterio hasta que la joven chica apareciera. Todo estaba listo para rodar menos, bueno, la actriz principal, que parecía no haber llegado. La pelirroja estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios por esa muestra de impuntualidad y falta de profesionalismo.

Cuando una disculpa por el retraso resonó por todo el edificio, la sangre de Eli se congeló. Dentro de ella el baúl de recuerdos y sentimientos que mantenía bajo llave se abrió con un golpe sonoro, abrumándola con una intensa carga sentimental que la hizo estremecer. No llores, se repetía en silencio, incapaz de girarse para mirar a la recién llegada. La cantidad de memorias que llenaban sus cinco sentidos era demasiado para manejar y estaba segura de que si miraba en esos ojos se rompería en mil pedazos, olvidándose de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en los últimos años para no permitir que el dolor la mantuviera encadenada al fondo de un oscuro abismo que se cernía mucho más arriba de su cabeza.

— Que puta mierda —escuchó que Maki mascullaba entre dientes, definitivamente mirando a la persona que era culpable del tornado sentimental destruyendo todo dentro de ella. En un reflejo tomó su mano para apretarla, no sabiendo si quería detenerla para que no armara un escándalo o porque necesitaba de un apoyo en ese mismo instante.

Su interior era un caos, tan terrible como nunca en los últimos años, y si era sincera consigo misma, estaba tremendamente asustada, aterrada, de voltear para encontrarse con la persona culpable de sus más desastrosos estados mentales y físicos. Estaba segura de que cada pequeña pieza de su alma que había intentado mantener en su lugar se caería, dejándola en la oscuridad que tiempo atrás había amenazado con llevársela para no dejarla libre nunca, y no deseaba eso en lo más mínimo, porque había hecho todo lo posible para aceptar que todo, incluido ella, habían quedado enterrados en el pasado, con la seguridad de que aquello se convertiría en territorio inaccesible; pero ahí estaba ella, enfrentándose a lo que dejó atrás.

Al darse vuelta, temblando de forma incontrolable, se encontró con sus ojos.

Tan hermosos como siempre.

Su expresión de miedo era, probablemente, igual a la que tenía en su propio rostro. Su iris verde reflejaba la tormenta interna contra la que luchaba. Siempre pensó que si en algún momento lograba verla de nuevo, correría a sus brazos, pero no podía, estaba congelada. En su interior siempre estuvo segura de que quería verla de nuevo, disfrutar de su voz dulce, perderse en sus ojos esmeralda, acariciar su cabello morado, sentir su calidez... Pero ahora notaba que todo eso no era más que una mentira. No quería verla, necesitaba que desapareciera de su vista.

Por un breve instante, antes de que la voz del director quebrara la burbuja en la que se habían metido, pudo apreciar bien el rostro de la persona que aún hacía acelerar su corazón. Seguía tan hermoso como siempre.

— Eli, vamos, empezarán a dar las instrucciones —comentó su mánager palmeándole la espalda, guiándola con cuidado. Cuando volvió en sí notó que ella ya no estaba en su vista y que, en medio de sus colegas, sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

La odiaba por ser tan fuerte.

-д-

Jamás había hecho una promesa tan dolorosa. Cuando sus compañeras de curso, de pie frente a todas, comentaron la idea con tal seriedad que asustaba, estuvieron de acuerdo con palabras dudosas. Era cierto que habían accedido disolverse luego de la graduación, pero eso era un nuevo nivel. Al principio pensó con optimismo que la promesa se rompería al cabo de un par de semanas, pero la ingrata sorpresa de descubrirse sola luego de un año de haberse graduado fue suficiente para llevarla de nuevo a Rusia en un intento por escapar de todo aquello que le recordara su último año de preparatoria y todas las involucradas. Ni siquiera así fue capaz de deshacerse de los sentimientos que quemaban cada rincón de su alma.

Fueron los peores años de su vida.

Cada día se levantaba, esperando encontrar en su bandeja de mensajes alguna noticia de las chiquillas que tanto apreciaba, pero cada mañana la decepción era monumental y la empujaba un poco más cerca del borde de un acantilado. Ni una señal, de ninguna. El dolor era ensordecedor y durante mucho tiempo vivió sumida en lo que parecía una horrible ensoñación; no había nada que lograra disipar la pesadez de los múltiples sentimientos arremolinados, ni siquiera su floreciente carrera como modelo. La vida transcurría de forma ajena, como si estuviera en un teatro viendo pasarla en forma de película. Cada hora y segundo lo pasaba flotando en el mar de sus recuerdos, esperando que la corriente la llevara a su presente, pero siempre encontrándose con la misma roca que no la dejaba avanzar.

Llegar a buenos términos consigo misma y su pasado requirió de una gran voluntad; aunque fue poco lo que pudo disfrutar de su plenitud emocional.

Un día Maki se presentó en una sesión de fotos en algún estudio de España, hecha tal desastre que no pudo reconocer en ella a la altanera y ricachona hija de los Nishikino. La avalancha de emociones que sufrió al verla la dejó al punto de un colapso. Pero al final terminó abrazándola, casi olvidando que era humana y necesitaba respirar, con una ligera sensación de felicidad complementada por confusión que bullía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Los miles de sentimientos que había estado manteniendo bajo llave quedaron libres y recorrieron su cuerpo entero, dejándola en un estado de constante incertidumbre (tanto a ella como a la pelirroja) que trataron de atenuar hablando de múltiples cosas. Incluso de los años que habían permanecido enterrados.

Fue la primera vez que vio a su amiga aceptar sus sentimientos sin resistencia. Cuando dispersó sobre la mesa múltiples artículos de periódico, fotos de redes sociales, transcripciones de llamadas telefónicas y varios documentos más supo que jamás había aceptado la separación y que, probablemente, era la persona que mejor entendía los sentimientos que no podía expresar con palabras. Leyó la mayoría de esos papeles mientras la pelirroja lloraba abrazando sus rodillas, maldiciendo en voz baja. Toda la información posible de las integrantes de Muse; todas las preguntas que se había hecho por años fueron resueltas en menos de nada. Y se alegró enormemente de que aquella ridícula promesa de palabras inseguras no fuera cumplida. Al menos por la mayoría.

Nozomi, su más preciada amiga, su más grande amor, era la única que se mantenía firme al juramente, después de todo sólo ella logró prometer 'dejar todo en el olvido' con voz clara y llena de confianza. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban con seguridad ese día seguía doliendo con el ardor de unas gotas de limón sobre una herida profunda, incluso varios años después de haberse alejado. Jamás entendió el porqué de su decisión, el porqué de su seguridad, el porqué todas aceptaron sin rechistar. Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo para gritarle que no quería alejarse de ellas, de _ella_ ; pero si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, seguramente no lo haría: ella aceptaba cualquier cosa que Nozomi quisiera. Su amor era demasiado intenso, a un punto en que se tornaba doloroso. Más aún cuando nunca obtuvo una respuesta clara a su confesión.

Parte del dolor que la mantuvo mucho tiempo dentro de una burbuja hermética fue la incertidumbre. El día en que decidió confesarse fue una de las pocas veces que vio en ella una expresión de genuino temor que desgarró sus esperanzas de la forma más brutal. Su "no sé que decir" fue peor que un rechazo directo y pronto cambió el tema de conversación con su gran habilidad para hacer que las personas desviaran su enfoque; aún así esas cuatro palabras marcaron a Eli como acero caliente y jamás pudo superar por completo la idea de que la intención de Nozomi con aquella promesa era alejarse lo más posible, todo por culpa de su estúpido y no correspondido amor. Incluso cuando Maki hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco para sacarla de ese pensamiento circular que la extenuaba, no podía descartarla como la razón más plausible.

Con el tiempo, ambas, pelirroja y rubia, llegaron a un acuerdo que se concretó en una asociación mánager/modelo que funcionaba de manera ejemplar. Volvieron a Japón y continuaron con su vida, usando los hilos que aún las conectaban con las demás para tejer de nueva cuenta una relación algo alejada pero que traía cierto alivio y felicidad a sus vidas; ver las conocidas caras de nueva cuenta fue una de las mejores cosas que Eli había vivido.

Claro que nunca la vio a ella. Lo único que se sabía de Nozomi Tojo era que se había convertido en actriz y que, luego de varios años en roles poco notables, por fin estaba teniendo un ascenso importante que la situaba alto entre los nuevos talentos. Eli no hallaba aún si debía sentirse feliz o triste.

Maki, quien en los últimos años había reconstruido su orgullo y capacidad para las palabrotas, la ayudó a alejar el recuerdo de Nozomi y su amor perdido por un largo tiempo.

-д-

En un acuerdo sin palabras, Eli y Nozomi decidieron hacerse la vida más fácil de manera mutua. Si una llegaba, la otra salía; si una hablaba, la otra callaba; se tomaban turnos para hablar con el director y los colegas, y en sus escenas juntas mantenían el profesionalismo en niveles altísimos. Podía que todo luciera normal, que nadie supiera que tiempo atrás habían sido amigas inseparables, pero dentro de Eli un tornado furioso de emociones inteligibles destruía todo a su paso cada día que la veía. Se sentía tan perdida como un niño que soltó la mano de sus padres en un centro comercial a rebosar de gente y es llevado por la corriente de compradores.

Maki no hacía mucho para ayudar (o tal vez sí, pero en su letargo emocional Eli no lo comprendía del todo bien). La mayor parte del tiempo que ambas tenían a solas, fuera en un café luego de una sesión de fotos o un día en el estudio, o por gran defecto en el apartamento que compartían, la pelirroja gastaba su saliva, pensamientos y esfuerzo en insultar de todas las maneras posible a Nozomi; incluyendo groserías en idiomas que la modelo ni siquiera sabía su nombre. La prosa plagada de palabras irreverentes que escuchaba todos los días la sumía en una confusión peor puesto que enfrentaba su odio y amor por la joven de ojos esmeralda en el más absoluto silencio mientras la voz de la mánager flotaba con ira en el aire a su alrededor.

La depresión que tocaba la puerta, bien esperando que Eli abriera por voluntad propia o se cayera de tantos golpes, era producto de sus recuerdos, buenos y malos, y de la incertidumbre que aun la acosaba. Eli sentía que lo necesario para calmar sus sentimientos era una respuesta clara y concisa de la pregunta que había quedado en el aire desde ese día en el tercer año de preparatoria. Fuera eso verdad o no, toda ella pedía a gritos que hiciera algo que Maki le había dicho específicamente que no hiciera –cosa que sonaba de lo más racional-; pero como tenía un lado cabezota que salía a relucir en los momentos menos adecuados, un día simplemente decidió desobedecer a su mánager sin pensar en más que las primeras palabras que diría cuando se enfrentaran.

La última vez que se encontró con una de sus amigas de la escuela, hablaron de la agotadora situación en la que habían terminado luego de que Maki aceptara reluctante a los múltiples pagos que ofrecía el director. Con la mención del nombre que causaba variadas reacciones en la dupla, el rostro de la joven esbelta ataviada en uniforme de Kyudo pareció ensombrecerse un poco, aflojando el formalismo en su manera de hablar debido al resentimiento que teñía sus palabras. Pero más que ello, Eli recordaba la pregunta que dejó sin respuesta, contestando únicamente con una risa nerviosa y fingida: ¿qué vas a hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba muy segura de ello. Luego de un tiempo llegó a la conclusión de hacer lo que haría, pensando a último momento en lo estúpido y descabellado que era. _Eres linda, pero no siempre lista._ Sí, ella tenía toda la razón.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí? —se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo decir nada, solo mirarla con ojos muy abiertos—. Pasa y toma asiento.

Obedeció. La puerta se cerró y ella se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada por lo que fuera que su mente tratara de procesar en aquel mismo momento. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, alguien que se sentaba a su lado y cuando sintió que un delgado dedo picaba su mejilla no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y la respiración se le cortara. ¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta naturalidad mientras ella parecía hundirse en su propia desesperación?

— Deja eso —farfulló, manoteando para alejar su mano, cuidando no lastimarla.

— Lo siento.

Silencio. Tantas cosas que quería decir, gritar; tanto que quería recriminarle, tantos insultos aprendidos de Maki que quería dedicarle y ella solo podía mantenerse en el más absoluto y absurdo silencio. Inhaló profundamente, dándole poca importancia al hecho de que podía escucharla, y mientras lo hacía intentó pensar en una oración de mediana racionalidad que le permitiera iniciar una conversación; pero su mente se negaba rotundamente a colaborar y lo único que hacía era burlarse por no poder siquiera esbozar una idea.

— Eli —llamó con cuidado. Sin honoríficos, sin adiciones infantiles. _Elicchi_. No, ahora no era momento de pensar en cuánto le gustaría escuchar ese apodo—. Lo siento mucho.

— Ah... —musitó desganada. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

Levantó la vista, que había permanecido pegada en su regazo, para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez. Eran más brillantes que cualquier esmeralda. No podía ser fuerte si esos hipnóticos orbes la miraban con intensidad, tentándola a iniciar una travesía infructuosa para desvelar todos los secretos que guardaban; cada segundo que pasaba su resolución se hacía más débil y el dolor crecía con lentitud, buscando abarcar todo su pecho. _Vamos a casa juntas;_ quería tomar su mano, como solía hacer luego de que dijera eso con su más espléndida sonrisa. _Te traje chocolate_ , le encantaría volver a sonreír como lo hacía cuando le ofrecía el confite. _Elicchi... No sé qué decir..._ Cómo quería olvidar esas palabras.

— Así que decidiste convertirte en modelo —dijo. Asintió en silencio—. Siempre supe que serías buena en eso.

— Sí. No creí que tú te convertirías en actriz —comentó, tratando de sonreír pero fallando miserablemente. ¿Por qué no podía disimular así fuera un poquito?

— Yo tampoco —apoyó con una ligera risa que hizo saltar su corazón—. Pero supongo que tengo talento o eso es lo que dicen. Aun no estoy muy segura de esto.

La escaneó de arriba abajo. Mostraba en su postura inseguridad, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo, los dedos tamborileando cada cierto intervalo, los labios dibujados en una sonrisa obligada, la mirada viajando de sus zapatos a los de Eli. Quisiera abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo lograría, pero por supuesto que no podía hacerlo.

— Creo que lo haces bien —la mayor movió los labios diciendo "gracias". Dejó unos segundos de silencio—. Ahora que lo pienso bien, siempre fuiste buena actuando.

Nozomi la miró con cierta incredulidad, pero no podría decir que era eso, porque jamás pudo leerla. Sus labios fruncidos se transformaron en una nostálgica sonrisa y asintió de acuerdo con la afirmación anterior; ella no lo dijo en forma de cumplido, pero estaba segura de que percibía su intención con claridad.

— Pero, creo que venías a algo más importante que decir eso, ¿no es así? —le dedicó esa sonrisa indescifrable—. Estoy casi segura de que estás aquí a escondidas de Maki y que nos matará si se entera, ¿me equivoco?

— Estás en lo cierto —rio ligeramente—. Venía a regañarte por llegar tarde el primer día, de seguro te quedaste dormida.

Nozomi se rio cubriendo su ahora sonrojado rostro al tiempo que movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Sonrió divertida, sintiendo que algo cálido inundaba su pecho, brindando una sensación reconfortante que había olvidado; verla y escucharla reír fue siempre la mejor parte de su día a día. Pero, por supuesto, ella no estaba ahí para escuchar su angelical risa –o al menos ese no era su principal objetivo-. Esperó a que se calmara, dejando flotar entrecortadas carcajadas, y la miró con toda la desaprobación posible, aunque bien sabía que era imposible lucir enojada con ella. _Cuando me miras así me dan ganas de abrazarte_ , solía decirle; con ese tipo de respuestas simplemente no podía mantener en alto su orgullo.

El semblante de la mayor ensombreció un poco. Giró su cabeza para esconder la mirada, dejando que sus ojos se posaran en un rincón lejano de la habitación, no queriendo encontrarse con la expresión ciertamente afligida que se había dibujado en su rostro. Ella _sabía muy bien_ porqué estaba allí y comprendía que no tenía la mayor disposición para hablar del tema; pero había llegado ya muy lejos como para retirarse y dejar abandonada su travesía.

— Sabes... Aun estoy esperando tu respuesta —manifestó con voz baja, tan nerviosa que apenas era un hilillo que lograba escucharse por el silencio que reinaba.

— Lo supuse —fue lo único que respondió.

Dentro de sí la rabia bullía por la despreocupada respuesta que escuchó de sus labios. ¿Solo eso? ¿Solo _lo supuse_? Trató de no gritar los mil y un insultos enlistados en su cabeza, dispuestos a salir por sus ahora temblorosos labios. Pasó saliva con dificultad, intentando que su revuelo interior se calmara para no terminar maldiciendo durante un minuto tal como hacía Maki o, en su defecto, llorando por el enojo. Cerró los ojos y respiró, recordando los ejercicios respiratorios que la terapeuta le enseñó durante su estadía en Rusia; la ayudaban a tranquilizarse y a pensar con más claridad antes de decir cualquier estupidez que se le cruzara por la mente.

— Me imagino que aun no sabes qué decir —manifestó mirándola de reojo. Escuchó un leve suspiro que quiso ignorar.

— Eli... cchi... —el corazón comenzó a latirle con tal fuerza que estaba segura hacía eco por toda la habitación, expresando sus miles de emociones con latidos que se hacían dolorosos. Sentía que en sus ojos se acumulaba una gruesa capa de lágrimas cálidas y saladas que quemaban, pidiendo caer, pero no podía permitir que lo hicieran; al menos no frente a ella—. D-disculpa... —dijo. No estaba molesta, claro que no, pero escuchar que la llamaba por ese apodo infantil que la acompañó en sus años de preparatoria trajo una avalancha de recuerdos que había decidido apartar, a sabiendas que no los olvidaría por completo—. Lo he pensado mucho, ¿sabes?

La miró en la más inmensa incredulidad. No podía creerle, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba planeando levantarse y escapar, otra vez dejando atrás a la persona que más amaba pero que más daño le hacía atrás, pero ella tomó su mano con prisa, como si hubiera leído sus intenciones. Bufó suavemente, debatiéndose si soltarse, pero al final sucumbiendo a la calidez que le otorgaba, decepcionada de su poca voluntad. La miró con suavidad, reteniendo las lágrimas que empañaban su vista.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? —preguntó tomando una honda respiración para hablar, cuidando que la voz no se le quebrara.

— A que te tengo miedo —respondió en un susurro. El agarre en su mano se volvió más fuerte y tembloroso—. Yo... Yo... —se ahogó con la siguiente respiración. Al subir la mirada se encontró con los húmedos caminos que dejaban en sus mejillas las gruesas lágrimas— También te quería, Elicchi. Mucho, mucho.

¿Su corazón seguía latiendo o se había detenido, tal como su cerebro dejó de procesar información? Sin hacer un movimiento, ni pestañear o respirar, la observó con una expresión inteligible que mezclaba un montón de sentimientos y emociones en ese momento irreconocibles. Su estupor duró largos segundos en los cuales lo único que podía escucharse eran sollozos quedos y ahogados que morían contra las manos de Nozomi; su respiración pesada se unió pronto, en una triste y desesperada canción.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla, olvidándose de su promesa de no llorar más.

— ¡Porque tenía miedo! —gritó, dejándose llevar por el rudo zarandeo. Se detuvo cuando sus frente se tocaron, cálidas, igual que en sus recuerdos. Miró a los ojos verdes rebosantes de lágrimas, haciendo juego con los azules propios; ellos decían la verdad, corroboraban su confesión tardía—. Aun tengo miedo. Me aterra... Tú, el amor, esto que siento —era extraño que expresara sus sentimientos, sacando a relucir sus miedos e inseguridades, luciendo vulnerable.

Se quedaron quietas, conectadas por sus frentes y sus manos, sin hacer nada más que pensar. Estaba simple y sinceramente sorprendida por su repentina confesión, además de confundida como nunca. El dolor de su amor no correspondido estaba mezclándose con una pizca de rencor y amor renovado. Toda ella era un desastre de emociones enmarañadas que nadie podría desenredar. Su amada Nozomi la correspondía, pero lo que pensó sería alegría era en realidad un agridulce sentimiento que no lograba catalogar.

— ¿De qué tenías miedo? —preguntó, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

— De muchas cosas —admitió con voz pequeña y asustada—. ¿Y si yo no era suficiente? ¿Y si tú te aburrías de mí? ¿Por qué alguien como yo? —dejó que las preguntas flotaran en el aire. Sonrió ligeramente, asombrada por la inseguridad en cada palabra—. Tampoco sabía si podía amarte, o si podía dejar de hacerlo cuando nos separáramos. Era todo tan contradictorio. Nunca entendí bien cómo funcionaban las relaciones humanas, nadie me lo enseñó de pequeña, y simplemente me aterraba la idea de que no funcionara.

Eso era tan... Nozomi. Sonrió de nuevo, un poco más segura esta vez, y la rodeó con sus brazos, en un apretón lleno del abundante cariño que había guardado intacto solo para ella. La correspondió con duda, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos hasta que pudo llenarse los puños con la blusa y llorar esta vez en su pecho. Nozomi era una como una niña pequeña aterrada de hacer amigos, demasiado tímida para dar el primer paso, resignada a la soledad, pero que al final siempre se sentía lastimada por su baja capacidad social; podía entenderla. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, peinándolo ahora que caía en cascada, distinto a sus días de preparatoria, y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el llanto se calmó.

— Debes odiarme —comentó con una sonrisa tímida, cerrando sus hinchados ojos.

— Solía hacerlo —respondió—. No me diste una respuesta concreta y después nos pediste a todas que nos separáramos por completo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? —un brillo de dolor cruzó sus ojos esmeralda, pero continuó antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Pero ahora entiendo, bueno un poco, y creo que en parte fue mi culpa, porque no podía ver más allá de tus palabras —las mejillas de la mayor se tornaron rojas y pronto miró a otro lado, notablemente avergonzada—. Pero, por sobre todo, siempre te he amado.

La vio cubrirse en rostro con ambas manos, asintiendo frenéticamente, alcanzando a ver su sonrojo en las orejas. Soltó una risita.

— Bueno, ya tengo mi respuesta —se levantó. La actriz le siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo en la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana, Nozomi.

Ella asintió de nuevo, una sincera sonrisilla dibujada en sus labios. Salió sin más preámbulo, dispuesta a ir a casa después de un largo día.

-д-

Durante mucho tiempo había estado flotando en el vasto mar, simplemente esperando no hundirse, dejándose llevar por las olas, siendo una con ellas. Llegó incluso a pensar que aquel vaivén era lo único que existía y que estaba destinada a naufragar por el resto de sus días, mirando al cielo gris que se cernía sobre su cabeza o tratando en ocasiones de llegar al fondo y no salir nunca más. Había perdido su propósito aquel día que su amor no fue correspondido y lo que se quedó con ella luego de aquello no fueron más que emociones destructivas que comían su alma en el más absoluto silencio. Creyó, incluso, que terminaría por convertirse en espuma sobre el agua.

Ahora agradecía que eso no hubiese ocurrido.

Nadar hasta la orilla y llegar a buenos términos con todo lo que la anclaba al pasado constituyó un esfuerzo sobrehumano; incluso cuando visitaba ese mar, tentada a entrar de nuevo en él, logró no hacerlo. Y era probable que todo eso haya sido recompensado. La sensación cálida que embargaba su pecho, los latidos contentos de su corazón y la sonrisa que involuntariamente dibujaban sus labios eran muestra de que el esfuerzo daba sus frutos. Estaba feliz como no lo había estado en años.

— Vaya, supongo que todo salió bien —dijo con desinterés. La miró con sorpresa y cierto arrepentimiento por haber roto las reglas—. Bueno, no es gran cosa, al menos te ves feliz.

— Lo estoy —contestó con una sonrisa.

Una respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba, incluso si nada cambiaba, ella podía ya desprenderse del pasado y plantarse frente al futuro.

Podía decirle adiós a su amor y así avanzar.

* * *

Disculpen el putazo que manda Maki a la mitad del one-shot (?) Bien, creo que por fin pude narrar algo triste (o al menos medio dramático) para nuestra querida rubia, Elichika. Por alguna razón no estoy del todo feliz con este one-shot pero no quiero morir intentando que mi bloqueo desaparezca mágicamente. Me disculpo si no es del todo bueno y si tiene uno que otro error, me pasé la edición por la galleta.

Otra cosa... Si saben inglés (y no se pasean por el fandom de LL! en ese idioma) les recomiendo que lo hagan y lean "Heaven is a place on Earth" en AO3. (esto es solo propaganda, pero háganlo)

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
